


Daughter of the Tempest

by Cogentranting



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cogentranting/pseuds/Cogentranting
Summary: A Captain Swan child headcanon. Written before season 7 aired.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Daughter of the Tempest

Mairin Jones inherited Emma’s magic. It was only natural that the Savior should pass that along to her daughter. But Mairin’s magic wasn’t as powerful. She was aware of it, could control it, had been taught basic mastery. But she’d never be a spellcaster who’s a match for the likes of the Dark One, the Evil Queen, the Wicked Witch or the Savior. Mairin realized this early on and took it in stride. As she grew into adulthood she took her magic lessons seriously but put her trust in her sword and her gun. 

But Emma sensed something more, even when her daughter was young enough to be cradled in her arms. Gold and Regina felt it too; Emma could see it in their eyes. Even Killian knew, alerted by lingering traces of the Dark Curse. None of them ever spoke of it, but each watched and waited. Cautiously. Apprehensively. For deep within Mairin, stirred a separate magic. 

The girl was five when it happened first. Emma and Killian’s parenthood had not brought sudden peace to Storybrooke (as lovely as that would have been). The town’s protectors were not granted that rest. It was a rogue witch, I believe, that plagued them in this particular instance. For the first time since Mairin’s birth, danger reached their home. The young girl watched in terror as the witch’s magic choked her father, saw him struggle for his life and hers, and watched the witch’s dread steps approach her childish hiding place behind a chair. Mairin screamed and Mairin cried. 

And you should pity that witch. 

Have you ever seen the sea turn with the sudden arrival of a storm? A picture of serenity and richness of peaceful life, abruptly imbued with the fury and merciless passion of the angry sky? From her father, Mairin inherited the sea. 

What the witch was met with when she pushed aside that chair was neither light magic nor dark. It was magic born of storm and fire, of anger and love, of wild things and primal thoughts. The child stood as in the middle of a tempest, hair whipped by a wind that shouldn’t exist, eyes lit by flashes of lightning. The glass in the windows shattered, lights popped in their fixtures and clouds covered the moon. With the shriek of a child’s rage and terror, there came a noise like the crash of waves against the shore. 

And in a moment, Mairin calmed. The wind died. The clouds drifted away. The stars returned and the moon illuminated the house. The witch was gone and would not be found again. Killian collapsed against the wall and cold barely collect his thoughts enough to comfort his quietly crying daughter who ran into his arms. 

In the quiet weeks that followed, Emma and Killian sought answers for the magic unlike anything they’d ever seen or thought possible. When books and legends and rumored insight failed, their quest drove them to Gold’s doorstep. He had, of course, heard news of the couple’s question when they first began their search. If he had not, they would have had the particular pleasure astounding the smirking wizard. As it was, Gold greeted them equipped with an answer. 

Mairin was the product of a true love tested by the gods, compounded by one parent being the product of true love as well. But far more than that. She was the daughter of the Savior; the daughter of not one, but two, former Dark Ones; the daughter of a man whose life had been prolonged hundreds of years by a magical island; the daughter of a man brought back to life by a god; the daughter of a couple who had suffered countless curses and been restored by as many gifts of magic; the daughter of a couple who had traveled through realms more times than nearly anyone else; the daughter of the only two people to have traveled through time; a girl who was conceived, born and raised in a town created by magic; and perhaps, it was hinted, there lay something in her father’s lineage which created a specific magical connection to the sea. “Your daughter’s history,” Gold told them, “is gushing with magic. All the magic that has touched your lives, was channeled into her. While you and I might have the ability to _use_ magic, Miss Swan, she has something much greater. She has magic running through her very being. She _is_ magic.”

Mairin Jones inherited her mother’s magic. But it was diluted and mere parlor tricks compared to her other inheritance. Mairin Jones inherited her parents’ story and it created in her a magic beyond her control. One that when accessed responds only to the deepest parts of her heart and mind. So do not dare cross Mairin Jones. She will defeat you with her gun and sword and wit. And if she does not, you should fear all the more. For you may just waken the wild magic of sea and storm that sleeps within her soul. And you may find that it will not be limited, will not be bound, and will not be tamed. Even by her. So I repeat: Do not dare cross Mairin Jones. 


End file.
